psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
AUNT MELISSA FIGHTS PSYCHO DAD!
AUNT MELISSA FIGHTS PSYCHO DAD! is a vlog turned presumable "Psycho" video uploaded on the YouTube channel, McJuggerNuggets. It was uploaded on December 27, 2015. Plot Jesse and Corn run over to Melissa's house to warn Theresa about the arrival of Jeffrey Sr.. Melissa orders Theresa upstairs and says she will handle the situation herself. Jeffrey Sr. pulls up outside and Jesse tells Theresa she should needs talk to him before he snaps, but Melissa says she can handle him, and Jesse tells Melissa not to aggravate Jeffrey. Jeffrey Sr. walks in, demanding to know where Theresa is, but is greeted with Melissa, who refuses to tell him where she is. Melissa tells him he has problems and he needs help because of his violent and destructive personality. Jeffrey Sr. again asks to see Theresa, but Jeffrey Sr. is faced with Melissa ordering him to leave. Theresa suddenly appears upstairs, and tells him that he doesn't want to talk to him. Jeffrey Sr. shoves Melissa onto the couch behind her. After a pause, Melissa gets back up and demands Jeffrey Sr. to leave. Jeffrey Sr. gets angry at Melissa and swipes the Christmas decorations off of the fireplace. Melissa tries to stop him by grabbing him, but Jeffrey Sr. grabs her and throws her into the Christmas tree. Theresa helps Melissa to get back and she and Jesse chase Jeffrey Sr. out the house. Jesse stops Melissa at the door, following Jeffrey Sr. outside, and angrily yells at him that he can't do what he did to Melissa. Jeffrey Sr. defends himself by saying she jumped him and leaves. Jesse goes back into the house to see Melissa and Theresa looking over the broken tree with Melissa very upset. Jesse comforts her as Melissa says Jesse needs to get away from Jeffrey Sr. which Jesse says he will. Jesse decides to head back to his house despite Theresa and Melissa asking him to stay. Jesse says the worst is over and Theresa says Jeffrey Sr. will hear from her lawyer. Jesse and Corn leave the house. Destruction / Fights Characters *Jesse Ridgway *Zachary "Corn" Cornatzer (filmer) *Melissa Stahlberger *Theresa Ridgway *Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. Continuity The events of Psycho Family Therapy, Psycho Dad Splits Computer and Psycho Dad Trashes Store are referenced. The aftermath, as well as George's reaction is covered in NOT MUCH DIFFERENT!. Reception Many viewers are against Jeffrey Sr. because of his violence towards Melissa. : Some users believe that Jeffrey Sr. may have committed a crime in this video. : A few users believe that, because of his increasingly violent behavior, Jeffrey Sr. will do something that will get himself killed, whether by his own hubris or police action. Some viewers have started to gain a liking for Melissa, despite her personality in the past few vlogs. Trivia *Like PSYCHO DAD FIGHTS UNCLE LARRY!, AUNT MELISSA FIGHTS PSYCHO DAD! is not an official Psycho Video, despite there being enough destruction and violence shown to warrant the video being in the Psycho Videos category. *''AUNT MELISSA FIGHTS PSYCHO DAD!'' marks the first time that Theresa ever used the word "fuck" around 6:28, excluding "motherfucker", which is said frequently in the duration of the video. *Viewers widely anticipated a fight between Jeffrey Sr. and Melissa two weeks before AUNT MELISSA FIGHTS PSYCHO DAD! was released. *''AUNT MELISSA FIGHTS PSYCHO DAD!'' is one of the few videos when Jeffrey Sr. destroyed someone else's property while away from the Ridgway Residence. Category:Psycho Vlogs Category:Videos